


You are my gift

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas knows exactly what he is doing, Dean finally takes what he wants, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sweet!Cas, Tinsel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, really this is just adorable, shy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean comes back to Castiel decorating the bunker. What he doesn’t know, he will get a very sweet present and finally gets what he wants.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	You are my gift

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand here is Day 8!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Jenstracted!](https://jenstracted.tumblr.com/) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Tinsel

Dean has a bit of a headache, when he comes back to the bunker. Sam had given him such a long list for groceries, that it had taken him a while. He doesn’t know why his brother wanted so much food, but he knows something is up.

“Oh what the hell!”

Dean is sure that he is hallucinating or at least dreaming. The whole bunker looks like Santa himself came in and made this his home. There are Christmas decorations everywhere. Even the mall hadn’t looked like this.

“Sam?” Dean yells, but of course there is no answer. Damn his brother.

Dean carefully steps down the stairs and looks around. He is sure that he can hear some Christmas music and he decides to follow that.

(He ignores that their bathroom door is open and he can even see some decorations in there as well.)

Maybe this is a hunt? Some kind of spirit came in here and got Sammy and Cas! Dean is nearly running by now, because that could be anything. He checks for his gun, relieved, that it is in his pocket.

“Dean?”

Just as Dean rounds the next corner on the way to their new living room, (Sam was being a real Grinch and had demanded they could all use the Dean cave) when he finds Castiel.

“What are you doing?” Dean asks and looks around. Castiel is smiling and even though Dean kinda wants to be angry - nobody needs this much Christmas - that smile makes him weak in the knees.

“Decorating the bunker.” Castiel says and even his eyes crinkle. Dean almost reaches out to stroke over Castiel’s cheek, before he remembers that he isn’t allowed to do that. Still he admires the view.

“But why?” Dean asks and Castiel just starts to put more stars on the wall. They are beautiful but also very glittery. Dean isn’t sure if he likes that.

“Sam mentioned earlier that it is nearly Christmas and what the traditions are… I mean, I spend the whole day doing research and thought I could get started while you buy groceries.” Castiel says and Dean nods.

Okay.

“We never… celebrate Christmas.” Dean tries to mention it casually, but of course Castiel looks actually sad at that. Dean feels bad.

“Oh… I just wanted to do something nice for you.” Castiel says and behind him falls a star from the wall. Dean winces.

“It is nice! I mean, we can always start right? We got the werewolf yesterday, so why not spend a few days in peace?” Dean smiles and picks up some of the stuff that is in a huge cardboard box next to the angel.

“Really?” Castiel asks and he seems happy again. Dean sighs relieved. While Castiel continues to decorate the hall, Dean excuses himself to put the groceries away first. 

Maybe he could cook a nice meal later for Castiel, to say thank you. 

Half an hour later, Dean goes back to searching the angel. He finds him in their war room, trying to decorate a Christmas tree. Dean chuckles, when he sees how much Castiel struggles with the tinsel.

“What’s up buddy?” Dean asks and he grins widely, when Castiel turns to him.

The angel looks grumpy but he also seems to be pouting. Dean blushes because he actually likes that look a lot.

“I don’t understand the purpose of this.” Castiel says slowly and turns around, only to get more tangled up in the tinsel. Dean laughs loudly.

“Well normally you put it around the tree and not yourself.” 

When Castiel glares at him, Dean finally comes closer, but not really to help. Instead he just looks at the angel, he looks adorable like this and Dean wishes he could take a picture. He is pretty sure that the angel wouldn’t like that though.

“Hmpf.”

“I mean I have to say you look gorgeous in it.” Dean says and he nearly bites on his own tongue. Holy shit. Why did he say that? 

Dean is really afraid of Castiel’s reaction, but then he sees that Castiel actually blushes. Dean is sure his own face is red as well, but he can clearly see Castiel’s smile again. Maybe…?

Of course they just stare at each other again. They did that right from the start and Dean always liked it. Not only because Castiel’s eyes are beautiful, but he always feels so connected to Castiel like this.

“So you want to help me?” Castiel asks, still wrapped in all the tinsel and Dean shakes his head. Maybe he should make Castiel his tree this year. Dean shakes his head and then looks around. 

Hmm. Maybe he could top it. 

“There is only one thing missing.”

Dean isn’t sure why he finally decides to be brave, but he is in love with Castiel for years now and he should do something about it.

So he walks over to the table and takes one of the big red bows before he walks back to Castiel and puts it in Castiel’s hair. It looks fantastic in the dark hair. Dean could look at him forever. 

They are both quiet for a few seconds, before Dean takes all of his courage. He really hopes this works out. He doesn’t want to lose his best friend.

“Now you look like a present.” Dean whispers, his hand still somewheres in Castiel’s hair and the angel opens his mouth. Dean wants to feel him. Wants that now.

Castiel smiles at him, his eyes crinkling again. Dean takes another step closer, feeling the tinsel against his arms. 

“What if I want to be your present?” Castiel whispers and Dean doesn’t have to think about it. There is only one answer and he knows he finally has to say it now. 

He doesn’t have the words, but he knows what to do. 

He just leans in and kisses Castiel. For a second he is afraid, that he read it all wrong, but Castiel puts his hands against Dean’s warm cheeks and kisses back.

Best present ever.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c533e6ffcdbb92f38a70d0c9125a1af6/e13dea61b6c29904-6b/s540x810/edef83140b8f259d9461b39fe48617806f7cc8e1.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
